Bodyhammer
Bodyhammer was a vaguely cone-shaped robot with a flat side on the front (described by Jonathan Pearce as a "copper-coloured coal scuttle") which was entered by Team Cold Fusion in the first two series. In the first series it had a small hammer at the front of the robot, but this hammer failed to work and it had to be removed for the arena battles. Despite this, Bodyhammer managed to win its heat by using its superior speed and pushing power, but it lost the Grand Final on a judges' decision, having been the least aggresive. It is technically the First Wars runner-up due to it being the only robot still mobile along with champion Roadblock. A brand new Bodyhammer returned for Series 2 with new weaponary, but lost in the Gauntlet, the first ever seed to lose in Round 1. Both of the Bodyhammers now reside in Alan Gribble's workshop, alongside the chassis of the Pussycats from Series 3 and 4. Robot History Series 1 Dubbed 'The Copper Coloured Coal Scuttle' it was a favourite due to its interesting design, fearsome weapon and team of nuclear engineers. It completed the Gauntlet in convincing style and progressed far enough in the labyrinth to guarantee a place in the arena. Its hammer unfortunately broke before its first battle so the team replaced it with a large spike, its speed and power allowed it to easily overcome Torque of the Devil and have a go at Dead Metal in the process. It started well in its heat final using its weight advantage to slam REALI-T into a pyramid but poor driving got it stuck on a grille. It was released because REALI-T pushed Shunt onto the grille after them nudging Bodyhammer off and giving it the opportunity to push its opponent onto the side railings as it had done with Torque of the Devil in its first arena clash. It progressed to the grand final where it was still highly fancied to win, it launched a thrust on Robot the Bruce, but it couldn't compete with Roadblock's purge of the arena, as it defeated Recyclopse and Robot the Bruce and the demise of T.R.A.C.I.E. and Cunning Plan having already happened. Finally with just Bodyhammer and Roadblock left Roadblock closed in getting underneath the cone with its scoop when the match was handed to the judges who unsurprisingly gave the win to Roadblock. Series 2 Bodyhammer, seeded third, returned for the second series, but this time the hammer was replaced with a ramming spike and 6" circular saw. The robot was not able to repeat its success of the previous series as it got stuck at the start of the Gauntlet and was eliminated, having only traveled 3 metres after getting wedged on the ram rig before being attacked by Sir Killalot. Bodyhammer returned with a new design on its front for the Internet Insurrection. Throughout the fight Bodyhammer charged around the arena ramming its opponents. Soon Killerhurtz and Corporal Punishment were immobilised, which left itself and Griffon. However Bodyhammer drove at Griffon and missed, instead hitting Dead Metal and getting stuck underneath the house robot. The judges decided that Griffon was the winner. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Grand Final *Series 2: Heat, Gauntlet *Series 3-5: Entered with Pussycat *Series 6: Did not enter *Series 7: Entered with Pussycat Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:Series 2 Seeds Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that debuted in Series 1 Category:Robots from Gloucestershire Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Seeded Robots to lose in Round 1